


sunrise

by ZainBAP



Series: best absolute puppies [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Jongup's POV, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Werewolves, some more tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZainBAP/pseuds/ZainBAP
Summary: When the sun rises, they run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a werewolf AU fic verse I started on my tumblr. I'll post all written parts here on AO3, but for the additional pictures you'll still have to check out my [best absolute puppies](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/tagged/best-absolute-puppies) tag on my blog. This is also where I'll post updates and answers questions about this series.
> 
> ( To see what their wolf forms look like, see [here](http://zainbap.tumblr.com/post/148026625119/). )

Jongup wakes up gradually, all senses returning to him one by one. First there's only the sound of birds chirping in the distance, then the dry taste in his mouth. He slowly grows aware of the mattress beneath him, the familiar scent of wood and dust, before blinking the sleep out of his eyes. His room is dark, only a few stripes of light making their way through the blinds.

Yongguk is awake; Jongup can hear the beat of the alpha's heart through the walls over all the others. The wolf in him is drawn to it, wanting to be where the leader is. Yongguk's strong presence makes him feel safe, protected, and he knows he's not the only one. They all feel it—the magnetic pull that bind them all together, even when they're apart.

Jongup barely remembers what it was like without it; doesn't want to. He only remembers feeling lonely and scared before joining the pack; dropped into a world he didn't belong.

Sometimes he wonders where he'd be right now if he'd crossed path with another pack. If Yongguk hadn't been the one finding him, but some other alpha with perhaps an even bigger pack. He wonders if there'd be a bond like the one they have, and if it'd feel the same. What kind of man—and wolf—he would be today if he'd had different hyungs or maknae. If _he_ had been the maknae.

He doesn't believe in fate—not really—but at the same time it feels too good to just be a coincidence for all of them to end up together, fitting like the pieces to a six-piece puzzle. He neither _can_ nor _want_ to imagine his life going any differently.

There's no point in going back to sleep so Jongup rolls out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt before leaving his room. Werewolves run hot most of the time, and they'll be transforming soon anyway. More clothes will just get in the way. He used to be self-conscious about undressing in front of the members, but these days neither of them seem to care, having shared the same space for so long.

Yongguk's scent leads him downstairs, his heartbeat syncing up with Jongup's own as he draws closer. Jongup sees the light from the TV flash from inside the living room, and comes to s stop as he 'rounds the corner. Yongguk is sitting in the center of the couch, turning his head to meet Jongup's gaze as soon as he enters the room. Just like Jongup, he's only wearing a pair of loose sweatpants. He's not surprised to see him, of course—the alpha's senses are even more heightened than Jongup's.

"Jongup-ah," he says, voice barely more than a vibration moving up his throat. "You're up early."

Shrugging, Jongup shifts his weight from one foot to the other where he's standing in the doorway.

"I woke up before my alarm," he explains.

Yongguk nods.

"Come here," he prompts, calmly returning his attention to the TV.

Jongup happily obeys, sitting down next to the leader on the spacious couch. He doesn't mean to sit so close, but the cushion dips under his weight, bringing them hip to hip. Yongguk casually drapes an arm across his shoulders, locking Jongup in place before he even has the chance to move away.

He thinks maybe it's because he's the second youngest, after Junhong who's usually the only one Yongguk happily initiates touch with even in his human form. Everything changes when he's a wolf, when he's free from responsibilities and expectations. At least that's Daehyun's theory—the delta who probably craves the alpha's affection more than any of them. Himchan _would_ , if he hadn't taken it upon himself to be all over Yongguk.

The TV is muted, but it's only a re-run of yesterday's news. The alpha has probably heard it all already. A comfortable silence falls between them, as if often does when it's just the two of them. Neither of them are much for small talk, or the ones to start conversation. For a long while they just sit together, reading headlines rolling past the screen while listening to the chirping of birds outside.

"You're not sleeping, hyung?" Jongup finally asks.

"I was," Yongguk assures him. "Just not for long. You know me."

Jongup _does_ know Yongguk, and it makes him almost giddy with happiness that the alpha knows it, too. After living together for nearly four years it'd be ridiculous if they didn't know each other, despite their quiet nature. Despite them not sharing stuff as easily as the rest of the pack.

He knows Yongguk's had trouble sleeping for many years, possibly all his life. When they first met, when they were still just five young werewolves living by the side of the road, the oldest had stayed awake nearly every night. Even if Himchan promised to stand watch, Yongguk hadn't been able to let his guard down. Not for a long time. His bad appetite may have originated from that time, too, when he'd refused his own share of food to make sure the younger ones didn't go hungry. The few hours of sleep the alpha _did_ catch was away from the group, placing himself where a potential threat hopefully would run into him before the rest of them.

Then, one night, just as Jongup was about to fall asleep, Yongguk had lied down next to him. Jongup's eyes had flown open in surprise, but he didn't look over his shoulder to see who was behind his back; didn't need to. The leader's scent had quickly become familiar to him, and it was reassuring having him so close. Jongup had looked across the sleeping Junhong, locking eyes with the white wolf who lied by the omega's other side, head raised and ears perked. Himchan hadn't said anything, of course, but he'd looked so _relieved_.

Jongup wonders if it'd been because he was the newest in the group; if Yongguk had seen him as something fragile and vulnerable that had to be protected, because he never did the same with Youngjae, or Daehyun after he joined. Because starting that night, Yongguk always slept next to Jongup, the four oldest creating a wall around the youngest two.

Before they moved into the house, that was the safest Jongup had ever felt.

"Daehyunnie is up," Yongguk suddenly says, eyes still on the TV.

Jongup tries to direct his senses on the upper floor, and can barely make out the change in Daehyun's pulse compared to the others. He looks at the clock on the wall, seeing it's barely ten minutes till they agreed to leave. Ten minutes till sunrise.

It doesn't take long before Daehyun comes trudging down the stairs, not bothering tip-toeing like Jongup had in an attempt to be quiet. Jongup sees Yongguk brows furrow at the noise in the corner of his eye, but Daehyun doesn't get scolded once he joins them in the living room—probably since they're all supposed to wake up, anyway.

Daehyun is a ball of contained energy, practically vibrating from trying not to burst. The strong smell of excitement and happiness enters the room along with him.

"Mornin'," he greets, a smile lighting up his face.

His t-shirt is in the same color as Jongup's fur, and seeing it instantly makes him long to transform. And it doesn't help that Daehyun's mood often is contagious.

"Morning, hyung."

"Daehyun-ah," Yongguk says, looking at him over Jongup's head. "How's your throat?"

"All good," Daehyun hurries to reply, nodding frenetically as if to assure him further. As if scared the alpha will change his mind and not let him leave the house for another week. "I'm completely well now, hyung, I promise."

Yongguk simply hums and nods. The silence that follows is a lot less comfortable than it'd been when it was just him and Jongup. Daehyun looks torn between wanting to sit down and remain where he is, standing a few feet from the doorway. There's plenty of room on the couch, but Jongup expects the thought of initiating touch with Yongguk is what holds Daehyun back.

"Aish," he mumbles, edging close to the window to look outside. "I'm hungry."

Himchan, who just then descends from the stairs with Junhong close behind, scoffs at him.

"When we get back, I'll make breakfast," he promises. "A big one." As Daehyun's face breaks into a big grin, Himchan greets the two on the couch with a blinding smile of his own. "Jongup-ah," he says, in that special way only he does, and the next second Jongup is squeezed between his two oldest hyungs.

Junhong sits down on the alpha's other side, who fondly ruffles his hair with his free hand.

"Don't _sit_ _down_ ," Daehyun complains, exasperated. "We're supposed to be _running_."

"Youngjae-hyung isn't up yet," Junhong points out, snuggled up against Yongguk's side.

As Daehyun starts pacing around the room, muttering about Youngjae being a lazy bastard, Himchan leans back to lock eyes with Yongguk behind Jongup's head.

"Bbang, did you get any sleep?"

"I'm fine," Yongguk replies, brushing off the beta's worry, per usual.

Himchan doesn't push the issue like he sometimes does, only nods before gently nudging Jongup.

"What about you, Uppie?"

Jongup just nods and smiles effortlessly. He's feeling really good, and even more so when Himchan's face lights up in a warm smile. The weight of his hand on Jongup's knee is so familiar he barely notices it's there. Next to them Yongguk and Junhong are having a hushed conversation, voices low and their heads bowed close. Jongup can sense the omega's calmness—the one he always broadcasts when the alpha is around.

"Youngjae-yah!" Daehyun suddenly yells, making all of them flinch at his high-pitched scream.

"Ah," a voice groans, announcing the arrival of Youngjae. His hair is an absolute mess, and he looks like he's still partially asleep. "Shut up."

"Yah!" Daehyun exclaims, stepping up to punch him in the chest. "What took you so long?"

"I was sleeping," Youngjae deadpans, unfazed by his impatience, "because it's _early_."

As the two deltas erupt in their familiar banter, Himchan and Yongguk exchange a look across Jongup. With a sigh, Himchan rises while Yongguk reaches for the remote to turn off the TV.

"Yah, stop it," the beta orders, earning their attention. "We're up, that's what matters. We all agreed to do this today. For Daehyunnie."

Daehyun's expression quickly softens, and Youngjae instantly looks more alert as Daehyun lets go of his shirt. Jongup almost feels like blushing when sensing the affection for one another oozing off them. Himchan tries to hide a smile, but fails. At least he's kind enough not to tease them about it, but keeps his mouth shut as he looks to Yongguk.

The alpha slowly rises from the couch, finally letting go of Jongup. The place where his arm had rested against the back of his neck suddenly feels cold, but Jongup shrugs off the feeling. He and Junhong jump to their feet at the same time. As the leader moves through the room, his members move with him; like planets following their orbits around the sun. As if the pull they all feel is actual gravity.

Yongguk doesn't say anything; doesn't have to. There's no need for a speech or instructions for what's to come. They know the rules, know what to do. Outside the sky is on fire, the sun quickly rising above the trees, and yet it feels just like on a fullmoon night. Jongup can feel the wolf inside him practically buzz with excitement, longing to pounce.

Opening the front door, Yongguk stops and looks back at them. The expression on his face is familiar, and yet Jongup wishes he could see it more often. It's only there right before a transformation, right before he abandons his human body. It seems to say _soon I will be free_. It's happiness; relief.

"To the cliff," he says.

And those are the last words spoken between any of them.

No one bats an eye as the alpha crouches down in the open doorway, thumbs hooked in the waistband of his sweatpants as he pushes them down. Black fur sprouts rapidly from his tanned skin, covering his whole body in a thick coat. His spine arches as he stretches out on all fours, the sound of cracking bones filling the room as his skeleton changes shape.

It should be terrifying—had been, the first time—but the black wolf soon standing before them is no less Yongguk than the man who'd been there seconds earlier. Perhaps only more.

The rest of the pack hurries to follow him, feeling every inch of the distance put between them when their leader trots out the door. Jongup's got a heads start, already kneeling down as the others are shedding their shirts. It used to hurt, how his bones rearranged themselves, but now it only tickles. As soon as he's standing steadily on four paws, he sets off after Yongguk, crossing the porch.

He's waiting just down the hill, tail high and ears perked. Face expressions are hard to read while they're in wolf form, but Jongup thinks he looks happy. He _feels_ happy, once they're close enough to pick up each other's emotions. He even nips playfully at Jongup's tail—something he'd never do while he was on two legs.

Daehyun is the next out of the house, quickly followed by the remaining three. The chocolate brown wolf bounces on every step, his mouth open in what looks like a giant grin. It's been a while since any of them saw him transformed, and Jongup realizes he's missed it. Daehyun is the fluffiest of them all, fur thick and soft beneath your fingers. He's never told anyone outright, but everyone knows he enjoys to be cuddled and petted.

Junhong purposely bumps into Jongup when the pack gathers. At least he _thinks_ it's on purpose—truth is you never know with the omega, who's still growing into his limbs. Sometimes he doesn't have control over his long legs, or knows how fast they can carry him. Sometimes he falls on his nose and makes the rest of them howl with laughter before making sure he's okay.

Yongguk tilts his head back, letting out a soft yelp, and then they're off.

They run on a long line, running past each other every so often as they race toward higher ground. Jongup's heart is pounding in rhythm with the others, beating as one to the pace of their paws. He can smell the trace of a rabbit across their path, a squirrel in the trees, and his hunting instincts kick in. But the thrill of running with his pack defeats everything else, and he happily runs past Himchan to steal the spot behind Junhong, earning a playful growl from the white wolf as he does.

Eventually the trees clear, leaving the smell of wet grass and dirt behind as the forest floor gradually turns into hard rock. Soon they're running uphill, able to look down at the woods below. Fairly hidden by the thick trees is their house, only the attic window looking back at them. The sunlight touches their fur, warm even under their pelts. Daehyun makes a happy noise somewhere further back in the row, sounding like an excited puppy, and Jongup would've smiled if he'd had lips to do it with.

The cliff is near the top of the mountain, looking out over the valley. You can see the closest town in the distance, where they go to school and other necessities. Jongup doesn't like it, and feels a strange kind of relief whenever he comes up here so he can be reminded how far away it really is.

There's no glowing moon in the sky this time, but Yongguk still lifts his head as he comes to a stop near the edge of the cliff. Jongup sits back on his haunches, waiting eagerly for the alpha's signal. Daehyun is bouncing around them before he settles on a boulder to Jongup's right. Youngjae makes a sound that could've been a snort, could've been him trying to get rid of a fly.

Yongguk's howl is like his voice—deep and powerful. The alpha closes his eyes as he tilts his head back, his song echoing through the valley like thunder. The rock beneath them seems to vibrate with it, but it might just be the pack bond playing tricks on them. Jongup _feels_ it as if he had one hand resting against Yongguk's rumbling chest.

One by one they join him, adding their own voices to the song. They all sound different—Himchan a lot hoarser than Daehyun's clear, high note—but together they sound so beautiful. Complete. _Right_.

They howl for a long time, until the sun has left its hiding place behind the tree line and greets them openly across the valley. Only then does Yongguk lower his head again, letting his call die out. Daehyun seems reluctant to stop, holding out longer than the rest of them, but eventually closes his jaw as well. Jongup can sense his loss, and knows he's not the only one.

Yongguk walks over to the boulder, pressing his whole body against Daehyun's when brushing past him. It's not a hug, but it's more than just a pat on the shoulder. The delta leans into it, almost losing his balance when the alpha is suddenly gone and taking the lead back down the mountain.

They'll run now; they always do. Jongup is the fastest, always making it back home before the rest of them no matter how much of a heads start they get. He can feel his body buzzing with excitement, ready to fall in line behind Junhong, when spotting the brown wolf linger in the corner of his eye.

Jongup hesitates before trotting up to him, noticing how Himchan stops to wait for them while Yongguk continues down the path with Youngjae and Junhong. Daehyun doesn't acknowledge his presence at first, just keeps staring at the view before him. The soft breeze ruffles his fur, and Jongup suddenly wishes he had proper hands to reach out and pet him with. He'd probably like that.

But then Daehyun turns to look at him, fondness and happiness oozing off him. He exhales through his nose, making it sound like a sigh, and bows his head to nuzzle into Jongup's neck. It's familiar, the way Daehyun seeks intimacy whenever he's feeling something, whether it's good or bad. As if he'd never be able to share his emotions otherwise, despite how well they can read each other.

And Daehyun _needs_ others to know what he's feeling. Jongup knows this, too.

He's neither Yongguk nor Daehyun; doesn't put so much weight on brotherly touches. He's not loud like Himchan, or quick-witted like Youngjae, and doesn't have the same energy as Junhong. He is quiet, still, and reserved at times. Most of the time he finds himself reflecting the others, molding himself to fit into whatever space needing to be filled.

Perhaps that's his role; to be the one the pack turns to with their affection and closeness. Because he would never turn them down. He'll settle under Yongguk's arm, lean into Daehyun's side, and smile shyly as Himchan interlace their fingers. He'll let Junhong lie across his lap and Youngjae grab his shoulders to steady himself when laughing hysterically. And he'll love every second of it, because it makes him feel _needed_. Like he's contributing with something, despite him often feeling like he isn't.

When Daehyun eventually draws back, he playfully nips at Jongup's ear. Before Jongup can return the gesture, the older wolf has already jumped off the boulder and is trotting over to where Himchan is still waiting for them to catch up. The beta bumps Daehyun with his nose as he strides by, huffing in a way that seems to be part scolding, part comforting. Only Himchan can do both at the same time.

As Daehyun sets off after the rest of the pack with a happy yelp—no doubt smug about getting a heads start—Himchan waits for Jongup to reach him before they descend together. The white wolf doesn't say anything, but he walks a little closer than necessary; close enough for their fur to brush where they walk side by side on the path.

Further down the mountain, Yongguk calls for them, and Jongup starts running.


End file.
